Katze Jetze and the Boy She Loves:A Prison story
by grassfeather
Summary: This story is about a girl sent to prison for a crime she didn't commit.There she challenged the prison queen and won.The story starts ten years into her sentance.This is her story aboutthe boy she loves and what she does for him.Tokio Hotel story
1. Chapter 1

Katze Jetze and the boy she loves:A Prison Story.

This story is about a girl sent to prison for a crime she didn't commit. There she challenges the PQ or Prison Queen for her position and wins.. The PQ controls all in the prison. She even commands the guards. This prison contains inmates of male and female variety. The prison guards are not allowed a sexual relationship with the inmates at all. They are arrested if they do. The story starts about ten years into her sentence. She was sentence five life sentence but with the possibility of parole.

Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Katze Alvera Jetze. I was the youngest child in a family of six. I was framed for the murder of my mutter, vater and two of the three older bruders. My family is German but I and my brothers were born in different German cities. My mother Aya is a Japanese German from Tokyo, Japan. My father Heinz was born in Berlin as well as my eldest bruder Heinz Jr. The second oldest bruder is Jens and he was born in Frankfort. The third oldest Alderic who is also serving time for the same crime was born in Leipzig. I, too, was born Leipzig. When I first came to the PRIDER PARK PRISON, the old Queen was a idiot girl who thought she could take me and teach me the hard way of how things are in this joint. I got her good. After naming me the new Queen, they told me the queen bosses the men, women and guards of the joint. They then asked me when I was from and how old I was. I told them I was from Leipzig and I was 16 years old. My brother Alderic came over and told the ladies who he was, age and that he was my brother. The ladies were drooling over him. He was very sexy for a guy that is my twin brother. I have inner circle. Jade Turner and her identical twin sister Sapphire are my head of security. Arrow Smithester is my Adviser. Georg Night is my guy friend and my strong friend. James Schloss is the guy that gets the things we want. He has life without parole because he killed his wife, and three innocent bystanders.

The rules are mostly broken here. The three man ones broken are 1. No sexual contact between an inmate and a guard but the girls break it in order to get away with certain things or the guys lose their job. 2. NO OUTSIDE things inside the prison and 3. NO drugs or alcohols. The Warden who is as old warden here as I am a inmate is an old priest who turned into a sexual predator. His name is Zorach Verin. Warden Verin loved to grab a girl and rape her. Then threatens her if she tries to tell. But soon he will be transferred. The warden is the only guy the who the queen doesn't control. He actually uses and controls her.

"Hey, Kat (my nickname). How is it going?" Jeremy the raper asked. He is part of a male group that rapes male and female inmates. They are called the `STEALERS'.

"stay away from me, raper Jer" I told him. He glared at me for a little before one of the guards by the name of Fred Morses, stopped him.

"hey Jer. Stop ur glaring and get over to the guy side." The field we were in was the girls side of the field. The border had a fence separating the men from from the women but only in that field.

"Hey Kat. Fresh fish coming in. I hear Tokio Hotel's Bill Kaulitz commit murder on a crazed fan's husband. He was attacked first but they convicted him with man slaughter." When Alderic and I were convicted, we pleaded guilty only because we got a deal with parole in it. "They bringing him here." Jade spoke with her texan accent. The PRIDER PARK PRISON was in London, Britian. It is the best prison and the worse.

"Well, now that is cool" Georg said. He was a big fan on foreign music. The siren for the new arrivals went off.

" Here they come" I Said. We walked to the veiwing fence so our teasing and betting could start. As the new inmates lined up, There he was, my idol now accused of murder, standing quietly near the front. I could hear the cat calls and bring it on calls, trying to rattle the new fishes nerves. As the queen known to the warden he expects me to place the new ones in the correct cellblock. I motioned that Bill aka prisoner C-13452 was to go to my cellblock as well as C-13453. The warden nodded and he told the officers where to take the prisoners. The fun was over and the bets made. We were shooed to our cells.

"Why put him with us" my brother asked.

"Cause then I can keep an eye on him" I replied simply.

"Very well. You are they boss, sis" He turned and left. I went into my cell. I layed down to sleep when the new ones came in. Bill was placed in the cell next to mine. The other one was bill's cellmate. I listen to the vocies trying to make the new ones crack and C-13453 did. Crying and yelling, he attracted the officers. The officers grabbed him and beat him as a warning. The head Officer Forek Sloan, a mean, tough son of a bitch, did the beating. He looked up and said "All you new ones listen up. If you follow the rules told to you, you will survive. Listen to me or to the PQ and you will survive. Get on my bad side and you will end up like him, Get on the PQ's bad side and you end up dead. Questions?" He said. He to was under my command so he had to say that.

Bill spoke up " Who or what is a PQ?" Brave and dumb. Forek looked at me and I gave him my harm him and I tell look.

"One of those locked in here for so long will tell you" They left with the man they beat laying on the ground. I'm sorry to say the guy didn't make it. He bleed to death waiting for help. We were told about his death the next day.

The Next Day

We were in the caf, eating our meals with the guys. The new inmates sat with us. Bill looked at his meal and said " is this a ediable meal or a pig pen?"

Jade opened her mouth and sweetly spoke. "Honey, this is no picknic. The best we have had is this. You'll get used to it." I got up and left to go deal with inmate fighting in the yard.

After I had left Bill turned to Jade. "what are your names and what are you in for?"

"Me and my Sister were big thieves on the outside. We was given forty to life. Im jade and that's my sister, Sapphire. That big brute is Georg Night. Hes in for a Heist that went wrong. James Schloss Killed his wife and three innocent bystanders. He is also the guy to get the stuff you want. He is in for life. Arrow Smithester is also in for life. She is the PQ's adviser but she advises everyone." Some commotion from outside, told them that im dealing with a attitude problem. Jade and Sapphire did rock paper and sisscors and Jade lossed. Sapphire got up and went out after me. The guards stood there staring, wondering if the fight will result in injury.

"Where she going to and what the fuck is a PQ?" Bill asked

Just then the guy swung at me and ran into the caf. He pushed through the entrance and crashed into a table. I followed him, grabbed him and swung him to the ground. I spoke some words along the line of hit me again and you will never breath again. Then I motioned to Georg and James and they came over to him. "Take care of him. Ten hits each."I then walked away.

Jade leaned over to Bill. "A PQ is a Prison Queen. Katze there is the youngest Queen ever. She was sixteen when she came here and that is when she stole the title from angora. Later she killed her as all queens had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****smileycentral234 for you for the idea with tom's arrestment. I DON"T own Tokio Hotel Or the BILL KAULITZ and sorry i didn't do that before. I DO OWN EVERY OTHER CHARACTER SO IF U WANT TO USE ASK CAUSE THEY ARE MY AND IF U USE ILLGALLY I WILL KNOW. SO JUST ASk. know here's the next charpter so enjoy. Please reveiw. This is short but its only cause of all the info placed in it. **

**Chapter 2**

" So what about you and your group?what u in for and who u are?" Jade asked. Bill answered.

" Well, I'm Bill Kaulitz and im in for murder. i killed a fan and never reported it as an accident. That's my brother-" A guy who looked identical to him that i didn't see in the fresh fish line cut him off so that HE could continue.

"Tom Kaulitz. I'm Bill's brother and might i say u look fine"He spoke like a player. Boy was he in for a surprise.

" Hi, i'm was fine but then You got in my face. And you are in for?" Her vocie sueductive and hasty.

" I was convicted for hitting a stalker. No joke." he sat down. next to jade. She turned back to Bill.

"So why is The PQ in?"Bill asked.

" She supposedly killed her mother, father and two brothers. But she was framed from the start. Her brother too." She pointed to Aldaric with some ladies. "He's dating my sister and hes great girls want him but he is loyal to her. He is Katze's Brother."

" So where has the PQ gone too?" said Tom.

"To her cell. She is right next to you,Bill. Your rude brother had to be next to me." Jade rolled her eyes. I decided to walk in. Tom looked up.

" Damn she Fine like you. Are sure you ain't sisters?" Jade looked at him. I saw the sparkle in her eye. She is attracted to him but alittle wary of him...Ok alot wary of him.

"No we ain't blood sisters but we related. She is my sister from different families." I told him. I could feel eyes on me. I looked to see Bill looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked hasty.

"Yea. Explain to me on why the girls here are so hasty and rude?"

"They only are for the first few day to new comers. Don't let my sister scare you. I'm Aldaric Jetze." My brother's Voice came out from behind me. Bill and Tom introduced themselves adn shook my brothers hand.

_Brrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnng_

The bell rang for night time.

"night time already? wow" Jade said."c u l8r. kat"She grabbed Tom and her sister.

" Come on,Bill" i collected him and we went to our cells

Once we were in that's when he spoke." It's hard in here. Isn't it?" His voice calm, quiet and full of pain.

" Yea" My voice was a whisper. I looked at a window and thought, for the first time in my life, about my mother and father and brothers. I missed them. I wanted them and my i couldn't cause the killer got to them and framed me and Aldaric. More importantly i wanted him.

**Why does she want him? She only met Bill and she wants him? Strange. Wait for the next one. I promice it will be a longer chapter. **__**mostly do these with pen and note book. This is my first one done with no premade chapter, so i may ask for alot. Please check out my other stories to And remindeer Please Reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ****smileycentral234 for reveiwing. sOrry it took so long for me to make the next chapter. I DON"T own Tokio Hotel Or the BILL KAULITZ. I DO OWN EVERY OTHER CHARACTER SO IF U WANT TO USE ASK CAUSE THEY ARE MY AND IF U USE ILLGALLY I WILL KNOW. SO JUST ASk. now here's the next charpter so enjoy. Please reveiw.**

Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke to the bell. That never happens. I walked down to breakfast. He was there with his brother and… Jade is next to Tom…What the hell.

"Hello Guys." I smiled at Jade. She just glared at me. A good-natured glare.

"So What you up too today" I asked the group.

"Well I was going to meet my girl's parents but that's out of the question." Bill said. OMG he's got a girlfriend. Damn. I can't get close to him now.

"How does she feel about this" Asked Jade. She say my look.

"She knew it was an accident and she told me her parents are going to wait to meet me."

"What's her name?" I questioned him.

"Rayn. Her name is Rayn. She is from Germany. Born in Berlin but her family is Hispanic" I got up and pushed the Table.

"Ok I asked her name not learn her life's story." I walked away from the table to grab my food leaving a confused group behind me. Jade got up and walk towards me.

In a hushed voice she said "What is wrong with you, Katze? You are never like this."

"I don't know. This guy walks in and al of a sudden I start acting like someone else." I was so confused.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" I nodded. "But finding out about his girl and it hurt. Girl, you had a boyfriend once in here and what happened?"

"The Norton arranged to kill him. But this is different-"

"No it isn't. You need to make a choice, Leave him be or go for it. Either way he will cause you heartbreak and pain."

"I don't want him to. I just want him. Jade its hard for me to be like this. I Need him and it hurts me to know that I could get I him killed for my need but it is true." I hung my head at the feelings rushing towards me.

"Katze, I believe that you will do the thing you believe to be right by you. But I think you need to leave him be" Her eyes showed all she felt for his twin"

"What about you. I can tell you have feelings for his brother Tom, and he is definite player."

"Yea I know and I could make him stop, but I won't get him killed like you could do with Bill. Your love For Bill will definitely get him killed or hurt bad. If staying away from will keep him safe then you should do it. Doesn't matter if it hurts you. Katze you could kill him. You could make the reports be true that you kill."

"You are right. I have to protect him from the death I could bring him. Lets go" We turned to come face to Face with Bill.

"You love me?"

**What a cliffhanger huh? If you want to find out what happens wait for the next chapter. To tell you the truth I was going to have tom come in and Say "you love my brother" but at the last moment I had t be bill, but I want to know how you think the other way might unfold? All who review please tell how what you think might have happened if Tom found out that Katze loved his brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sry it took so long for this chapter. Life doesn't give me great shots but I take them one by to **smileycentral234 for review. **

CHAPTER 4Also for her character, whose debut is in this chapter.

I will also be doing a character description for a chapter. Sry I made a mistake in the last one so this is revised one.

Enjoy

Bill's journal

Day unknown year 2010

Katze says soon i will understand how things work here. She told me her friend Leorona Thropes was here due to gang activity. They were best friends and when she was incarcerated it almost killed Katze. She told me she visited her everyday until Destiny broke out and is on the run. Nobody but me and her brother know that she helped break her out. Oh well, everyday it gets easier for me to understand what happens here. I wish i could tell her that i like her but i dont think she likes me. Tom is probably the one she likes. Everyone likes Tom. When I caught her talking about me she explained that she didn't love me and that she actually found out someone else did. I must have misheard. God, I just remembered Rayn, god I cant crush on someone else. Ok got to get my feelings straight. I will soon.

Day is September 8 2010

I finally found out the date. A new girl came in today. Her name is Destiny Lewis. Her dark red hair flowed to her shoulders. She had beautiful eyes, They were brown almost black. Her attitude screams maniac though.

The moment she was processed in she learned Katze was top dog. One she found her she launched herself at Katze only to be knocked down and in a compromising position. When Katze let her go, Destiny attacked her again, this time knocked her down. She then leaped on top of Katze only to scream and wriggle and wreath in pain as Katze long nails dug their way into destiny's face and sides. Then Katze launched her fist at Destiny's face and kneed her in the crotch. She then grabbed Destiny's arm and pulled it behind her back. After whispering a few words to Destiny she let go. Destiny looked at her, nodded then looked at me. Then walked to the medical station. I have never seen Katze so violent, but Aldaric said that was only one-eighth of her anger. Im beginning to think she could have killed her family.

Next morning

Bill has been ignoring me today. I know he say the fight but it wasn't so bad. Maybe he heard what I said to her. I hope not. It was only for her ears. Im going to ask but not in the open. I went to our table. Jade was whispering into Tomi's ear and her hand ws going lower down his body and…OH LORD, That is not table manners for sure. Oh boy, Gunna ignore her.

"Hey Bill" He nodded at me but stayed quiet.

Destiny came walking by and sat at a lone table. People began to talk. Some laughed and others whispered in hushed voices. I got up and walked over to her. Her eyes sad and hurt and a wave of sympathy came over me.

"Hey" I softly spoke to her. She looked up at me.

"hi" She replied.

"You can join us"

"But you said-" she started to say.

"I know what I said but this doesn't count. Think Destiny if you're in my loop people will think twice and no more gossip. In here you need that." I offered her my hand

"I guess you are right." She took my hand.

As I helped I could feel that she had more pain then the normal incarcerated person has.


	5. Chapter 5

**There is no description for the boys. This is just on some of the girls and guys. Thanks to ****smileycentral234 for review**.

Characters

**Katze Alvera Jetze**- was born in Leipzig. Framed for the murder of her whole family except her supposed accomplice, her twin brother Aldaric. She is a skilled fighter and an amazing Drawer. She has a strange sense of friends even before she was framed. She hung with gothic people and now is no different. She has fallen in love with Bill Kaulitz but has no idea if he (A) likes her back and (B) how to have a boyfriend or get one. In the near future something happens to change her life completely.

**Aldaric Nicklaus Jetze**- Was born in In Leipzig. Framed for the murder of his whole family except his supposed accomplice, his twin Sister, Katze. He is the older twin. He is dating Sapphire, Jade sister. Something happens to him in the near future to change his life completely. He is sexy to any girl inside or out and is loyal and honorable.

**Sapphire Emerald Turner- **Was the first born between her and her twin sister Jade. Identical twin from Houston, Texas. Is Dating Aldaric. Something happens to hurt her forever. Though older, her younger twin acts older and she acts younger. She is in for thievery. Her accomplice is her twin. They both learned from their father who raised them on how to be thieves.

**Jade Jasmyn Turner**- Was the second and last born between her and her twin sister Sapphire. Identical twin from Houston, Texas. Is Dating Tom Kaulitz. Though younger, her older twin acts younger and she acts older. She is in for thievery. Her accomplice is her twin. They both learned from their father who raised them on how to be thieves. She is Katze's main right hand.

**Destiny Lewis**- New to the prison world. Unknown on reason why she is in. Tall and well built, could beat almost anyone into a bloody trust issues, doesn't really like having to rely on others to get things done. Doesn't talk much, she's always observing others.

**Arrow Smithester**- Adviser to Katze. Not much is known about her. in for life. She is the PQ's adviser but she advises everyone. Not much is known about her for now. She is dating Georg.

**Georg Night**- Hes in for a Heist that went is a body guard for PQ and inner circle. He acts very aggressive and is Jade and Sapphire cousin. He is Dating Arrow.

**James Schloss-** Killed his wife and three innocent bystanders. He is also the guy to get the stuff you want. He is in for life. He is in the age of mid 20s. Has a crush on Destiny Lewis.

**Zorach Verin**- he is the Warden of the prison. His nickname is Norton because he reminds every one of the Warden Norton from the 'Shawshank Redemption'*.

Forek Sloan- in his mid-thirties. Hes a tuff as well as a convicted sex offender. No one but Zorach knows that.

Rayn Cruz-Is dating Bill kaulitz, she knows about Katze and Aldaric. She will soon become a Main character.


End file.
